hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
School of IKB
School of IKB is the second track from the Buster Bros!!! -Before The 2nd D.R.B- album, performed by Jiro Yamada. Track Info *Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement: JABBA DA FOOTBALL CLUB *Vocals: Jiro Yamada Lyrics |-|English= Yo! I'm Yamada household's second son Too bad but it's still incomplete I love my hood all night and day I did it all over again it but I still can't find it What's next after a dream It's kinda complicated Even if you search for it using your head Pausing as it is It's time for me to re-examine myself If you're getting angry without caring You won't obtain a grand prix, I mean it I seriously wanted to win When I realized it, it was worth it Even now, I don't wanna lose But more than that, my feelings are strong Don't want to change That thing of the past too The last part was great! Going with the flow I'll proceed to my road tomorrow as well It's not about continuing More about writing my own story In my street Repeat it Let's repaint it Reminisce I'll be taking a step forward I wanna be a... I wanna be a... The streets of 'Bukuro is a huge learning ground I wanna be a... I wanna be a... That park is our hang out place I wanna be a... I wanna be a... Even if the day ends, my cipher is still goin' I'll become the top rhymer for sure I'm MC Middle Brother The start is zero What do you intend to accomplish? Believe in my tongue I'm holding a megaphone I stand, carrying IKB's signboard on my back Even at a critical moment I don't feel like just watching and waiting The challenge is continuing, I won't drown out bad Image, it's definitely someone else's I'm not stepping on others' head, my fault Breaks, but instead on the accelerator and moving forward Even if I feel troubled and ask someone what I should do I'll go straight, just like how I am Definitely crawling up more than now, multiplying And then, it's the finalization of glory come true So lend me your ear again There's no such thing as unstoppable rain Don't cry, homie The place you're aiming for is so high If you look up at the east You'll see the sunshine I feel like I can reach it But I gotta go That promise seems like it'll be fulfilled next I wanna be a... I wanna be a... The streets of 'Bukuro is a huge learning ground I wanna be a... I wanna be a... That park is our hang out place I wanna be a... I wanna be a... Even if the day ends, my cipher is still goin' I'll become the top rhymer for sure Yo, M.B will sing again I wanna be a... I wanna be a... The streets of 'Bukuro is a huge learning ground I wanna be a... I wanna be a... That park is our hang out place I wanna be a... I wanna be a... Even if the day ends, my cipher is still goin' I'll become the top rhymer for sure I'm MC Middle Brother I wanna be a... I wanna be a... I wanna be a... I wanna be a... I wanna be a... I wanna be a... Even if the day ends, my cipher is still goin' I'll become the top rhymer for sure I'm MC Middle Brother! |-|Romaji= ore ga yamadake jinan warui kedo madamada mikansei aisuru My hood nite NIGHT and DAY kurikaeshiteru kedo mikkan nee yume no tsuzuki kojireta atama de sagashite mitemo togireta mama mitsumenaosu yo jibun jishin shiran puri shite cha torenai guranpuri “maji de kachitakatta kedo sore kizuketa bun kachi ga atta ima demo maketakunai kedo sore ijou ni ore no kimochi wa magetakunai ze” sonna kako mo saigo wa saikou!! tte naru you ashita mo susumu My road tsuzukun janakute tsukutteku orera no sutoorii wo orera no sutoriito de kurikaesazu nurikaeyou furikaerazu fumidashiteku yo I wanna be a… bukuro no machi ga dekkai manabiya ano kouen ga itsumo no tamariba hi ga kuretemo tsuzuketa saifaa kitto natte yaru toppu raimaa ore ga MC.Mid Brother hajimari wa zero nani wo nasubeki tte shinjiru kono bero nigiru kakuseiki seotte tatsu IKB no kanban shounenba demo hiyoru ki wa nee na charenji tsuzuke kakikesu BAD na imeeji shinai zettai dareka no sei ni ore ga fumu no wa in to bureeki janai hou akuseru zenshin (uun) dou surya ii no tte nayanda to shitemo ore rashiku Go straight kanarazu haiagaru ima yori bai kamasu soshite kanaeru eikou no fainaraizu dakara mada mimi kashi na yamanai ame nado nai Homie don’t cry mezasu basho It’s so high higashi no hou miagerya hora sanshain todoke ka na sou demo I gotta go ano yakusoku tsugi wa hatasou I wanna be a… bukuro no machi ga dekkai manabiya ano kouen ga itsumo no tamariba hi ga kuretemo tsuzuketa saifaa kitto natte yaru toppu raimaa yo M.B ga mata utaidasu ze I wanna be a… bukuro no machi ga dekkai manabiya nagashita namida mo itsuka wa kate ni naru dakara kono saki mo tsuzukeru saifaa kitto natte yaru toppu raimaa ore ga MC Mid Brother hi ga kuretemo tsuzuketa saifaa zettai natte yaru toppa raimaa ore wa MC. Mid Brother da! |-|Kanji= 俺が山田家次男 悪いけどまだまだ未完成 愛するMy hoodにてNIGHT and DAY 繰り返してるけど見っかんねえ 夢の続き こじれた頭 で探してみても途切れたまま 見つめ直すよ自分自身 知らんぷりしてちゃ取れないグランプリ 「マジで勝ちたかったけど それ気付けた分価値があった 今でも負けたくないけど それ以上に俺の気持ちは曲げたくないぜ」 そんな過去も最後は最高！！って なるよう明日も進むMy road 続くんじゃなくて作ってく 俺らのストーリーを俺らのストリートで 繰り返さず 塗り替えよう 振り返らず 踏み出していくよ I wanna be a… ブクロの街がデッカイ学舎 あの公園がいつもの溜まり場 日が暮れても続けたサイファー きっとなってやるトップライマー 俺がMC.Mid Brother 始まりはゼロ　何を為すべきって 信じるこのベロ　握る拡声器 背負って立つIKBの看板 正念場でもヒヨる気はねえな チャレンジ　続けかき消すBADな イメージ　しない絶対誰かの せいに　俺が踏むのは韻と ブレーキじゃない方　アクセル前進 (うーん)どうすりゃいいのって悩んだとしても 俺らしく Go straight 必ず　這い上がる　今より倍かます そして叶える栄光のファイナライズ だからまだ耳貸しな 止まない雨など無いHomie don’t cry 目指す場所 It’s so high 東の方見上げりゃほらサンシャイン 届かなそう でもI gotta go あの約束次は果たそう I wanna be a… ブクロの街がデッカイ学舎 あの公園がいつもの溜まり場 日が暮れても続けたサイファー きっとなってやるトップライマー yo M.Bがまた歌い出すぜ I wanna be a… ブクロの街がデッカイ学舎 流した涙もいつかは糧になる だからこの先も続けるサイファー きっとなってやるトップライマー 俺がMC.Mid Brother 日が暮れても続けたサイファー 絶対なってやるトップライマー 俺はMC.Mid Brotherだ！ Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Buster Bros!!! Category:Solo Song